His Hated Whole
by Weirdman
Summary: Would Ranma's life be any better without his curse? I don't think so. It might even be worst.
1. Ranma is it?

This is a story written by a fan for fun.  
So please don't sue me. Cause I don't have any money.  
His Hated Whole  
Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction  
By Weirdman Weirdo  
Thoughts-**  
Descriptions-{}  
Chapter ! Ranma Is It?  
{Written on Postcard}  
Bringing Ranma. Will be there soon.  
Soun " Oh happy day. Oh happy day. It has finally come.  
Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!"  
{Well the beginning is the same until a point. And I'm going to jump right to it.  
Just remember Ranma's a guy this time.}  
{The scene outside the Tendou's residence.}  
Ranma "Put me down Pop! I said I ain't marrying no girl I've never meet."  
{The panda simply grumbled as it carried Ranma toward the door.}  
Kasumi "Guests?"  
Nabiki "Hey, maybe its Ranma."  
{The Tendo family went to see who was at their door.}  
Soun "Is it you Saotome?"  
Kasumi "Maybe he'll be older then me."  
Akane "Hmph, What's with all this excitement anyway?  
Ranma "Okay, you can let go already pop!"  
Kasumi "Is this your friend, father?"  
Nabiki "You trained with a panda father? Isn't that just a little unnatural ?"  
Soun "You are......"  
Ranma "I'm Saotome Ranma. Sorry about the commotion."  
Soun "Oh welcome! I'm so glad to see you!"  
Nabiki *He's gorgeous!*  
"So you did come."  
Soun "Yes, I'm very happy your here Ranma. Now where is old friend Genma? Saotome Genma!  
Genma where are you! Oh, this is just like the old days. Genma!"  
Ranma "Ah, Tendo-san, my father will be along soon."  
{The panda holds a sign up behind Soun. The sign reads...  
I'm right here Soun.  
But it makes the sign disappear when Soun turn around to look at Ranma.}  
Soun "Of course that be just like him. Let's all go inside and wait for him then."  
Kasumi "I will go make tea father."  
Soun "Thankyou Kasumi. Ranma will your father be here by then?"  
Ranma "Yes, umm, I'm sure my father will be here then."  
Akane "So Ranma is it? I'm Akane. I've heard you were on a training trip to China with your father."  
Ranma "Yea,but it really didn't turn out the way he wanted it to."  
Akane "So you studied kempo then?"  
Ranma "That and a few others."  
Akane "Would you like a little match with me?"  
Ranma "Err..Ok."  
{Ranma mistook the gleam in her eyes and the small smile on her face for total the opposite of what it meant.  
Nabiki was to distracted by the big panda walking around the house to catch Akane at her little plan.}  
Akane*If I beat Ranma in a match. It will show father his not worthy of being a heir to the dojo.*  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you."  
*Much.*  
Ranma "If you say so."  
{Now in the Dojo: Akane sets herself in a karate stance. While Ranma seams to just stand at the other end.  
A minute goes by before Akane runs up and swings at Ranma. The punch never touches him.  
Dodging it easily, Ranma proceeds to avoid to the following kicks and other attacks for five more minutes.}  
Akane *Why can't I hit him? Is he some how reading my moves??*  
"What's wrong? Why aren't you attacking me!"  
{For a long time this continued. Akane becoming winded as Ranma appears unaffected by the match.}  
Akane *Okay! No more playing. This time it's for real!*  
{Akane uses a full powered punch, which sadly only succeeds in destroying the wall of the dojo behind Ranma.   
She looks up from the destruction to see Ranma tapping on her shoulder.}  
Ranma " Hehhehh...Owff!"  
{A large mallet emerged from hammerspace and slammed into Ranma's midsection!  
He few across the dojo and into the wall on the other side.}  
Akane *He laughed at me! That arrogant pig! No pervert!*  
"Arrr, I 'm going to get you for that Ranma!"  
{Anger rose in Akane to its brink. She quickly charged toward Ranma. Hammer held high!}  
Ranma * Oi! This girl not playing nice any more. *  
{ Ranma dislodged himself from the wall just before Akane's hammer smashed into it.}  
Ranma *Darn, I don't want to hav't hurt her, but I'm not going to concede!*  
{Akane's hits on Ranma were few and far apart, but wall and wood splintered.  
Some of this debris was hitting Ranma causing minor injury.}  
Akane "Stand still coward and let me hit you!  
{Akane's swings were becoming more and more radical as her control was lost to her anger.}  
Ranma *Ah, It seams I've already won.*  
{In the end Akane was on her knees in the middle of the dojo, her dimensional hammer stuck in the floor.  
Out of breath, both of her hands released its handle and went to the floor to support her.  
Slowly the large mallet faded back into hammer space. }  
{Ranma wasn't close enough to hear her whisper between harsh breaths.}  
Akane " Huh..I...huh....hate.....huh..huh....boys.....huh....huh..."  
{The match was over and it was quite clear who won. Ranma didn't know what to do now.  
Luckily he didn't have to find out, for a call from the entrance of the dojo interrupted his thoughts.}  
Kasumi "Oh, My!"  
{Ranma turn to see Kasumi and Nabiki at the door. Nabiki was eyeing the destruction intently.  
Ranma was about to open he mouth and say, "Its not my fault!", but he didn't get a chance.  
For Kasumi quickly interrupted him again.}  
Kasumi "Ranma! Wouldn't you like to get a bath?"  
{The question came quick and seamed a little out of place. Ranma became ever more uncertain.}  
Ranma "Umm, no not really."  
Kasumi "But your all sweaty from the match and being on the road for awhile."  
{Kasumi's words were polite but a little stern and they had a certain urgency to them.  
Nabiki had by this time gotting behind Ranma and was talking to Akane.}  
Ranma *She doesn't want me here. Well, I wasn't going to stay here with this crazy violent tomboy anyway.  
I wonder what made her lose control like that?*  
"Well ok, I guess will go get one then."  
{Then he added almost as an afterthought.....}  
Ranma "Nice match Akane."  
{And hurried away to the house.  
As soon as he was gone, Kasumi went over to talk with Akane and Nabiki.  
Soon she could hear Akane's voice. It was a little shaky from the battle but still held to some of the anger  
had toward Ranma.}  
Akane "I couldn't hit him Nabiki. I tried but I just..... He must of been using some trick. But I can take him.  
I won't lose to some perverted boy!"  
Nabiki *You already have Akane. Why can't you see that?*  
Kasumi "Oh My! I've forgot about father. He fainted when he saw the panda turned into Saotome-san.  
Akane could you please go check up on him while I clean up this mess here."  
Akane "Wha.. Oh, umm sure."  
*What she mean by the panda turned into Saotome-san?*  
{Akane left the dojo then, not to concerned about her father. Her defeat by Ranma weighed heavily on her mind.}  
Nabiki * How am I going to find the money to play all of this.*  
{The damage to the dojo was quite extensive. Large holes were now in its walls and small craters in the floor. Kasumi was beginning to clean up the rubble.  
But as Nabiki turn to leave she call to her.}  
Kasumi "Nabiki could I please talk to you?"  
Nabiki *So this is why she wanted both of them to leave?*  
"What on you mind big sis?"  
Kasumi "I...I think that we made a mistake with Akane."  
Nabiki "What do you mean sis?"  
*As if I don't know the mistake they made*  
Kasumi " We've were very easy on her after mother died. Now I think we were to easy.  
We let her do things that mother would have never let us do.  
Things might not have come to this if father had kept teaching her.  
{Kasumi voice was becoming more distraught as regret and the moment was forcing her to make a decision she didn't want to make.}  
Kasumi " And that's why Akane must marry Ranma."  
Nabiki "What!! Do you want thing like this to happen all the time?"  
*What are you thinking Kasumi?*  
Kasumi "But don't you see they already do. You told me Akane use that mallet of hers to hit some kids at school when they make her angry.   
The same mallet that did this to the dojo. She a danger to everyone around her. And it's to late for us to help her. Please Nabiki you've must help me do this.   
What if...What if one day she hits someone to hard and......"  
{Kasumi was crying in full now. And she had many reason too.}  
Nabiki "Do you think Ranma can give her the control she needs?"  
*Why Ranma? I was just thinking I could start to like him. He's not rich but....he is kind of cute.*  
Kasumi "Ranma is the only one that could stop her."  
* I'm so sorry Akane.*  
Nabiki *That's not an answer!*  
" Ok, I will help you get Akane engaged to Ranma. But only if you tell me why don't like Ranma."  
{What this? Kasumi don't like Ranma? But she likes everybody.}  
{It's and alternate universe remember!}  
{Oh, right.}   
Kasumi "I don't like Ranma.... Because.....Because of what he may do to Akane."  
*Ranma if you h........*  
{And that's about as far as thought like that go in Kasumi's head.}  
{Inside the house Soun and Akane were being told the story of Jhusenkyou. Kasumi and Nabiki entered the room which they were in just as Genma Saotome was finishing the story.}  
Genma "I came flying out of the spring rising up to hit Ranma with a powerful strike. But I taught Ranma be prepared for any thing. He twisted in the air and grabbed my paw.  
Spun me around and threw me toward the ground. Of course I was undaunted by this, but Ranma stop the match to look for me. Didn't know I was a panda. So....  
{ Nabiki, who had already heard the story with Kasumi while Akane and Ranma were have their match. Took this time to ask a simple question. }  
Nabiki " If you had hit Ranma what spring would he have fallen into?"  
Genma "What?!"  
Nabiki "What spring would have Ranma fallen into if you didn't miss?"  
Akane " Yes please tell us."  
Soun "Come on old friend I would like to know as well."  
{Genma Saotome mumble something very quietly.}  
Nabiki "What was that?"  
Genma "I said Spring of drowned girl."  
Akane "Ha, It would of served that pervert right if did!"  
{Ranma was just coming in the room, his bath now finished. He caught the end of what Akane said.}  
Ranma "What would serve me right?!"  
Akane "It would serve you right if you turn into a girl."  
Ranma "Why would I want to turn into a silly girl?"  
Akane "It better than been a stupid pervert boy!"  
Ranma "What did you just call me?"  
Genma "Hum! Soun we're all here. I think now would be a good time to get Ranma to choose."  
Soun " Oh, right Saotome. Ranma these are my daughters, Kasumi.......  
Kasumi "Oh, father he is much to young for me. You know young men bore me."  
Soun "Oh, right Nabiki then."  
Nabiki "Father I'm not a martial artist. Don't you think a martial artist should be the one to inherit the dojo?"  
Soun "Ah, good thinking Nabiki! It's only fitting that Akane should be the one to marry Ranma."  
{There was a long moments pause before Akane's answer came.}  
Akane "I Hate You!"  
{Then she turned an ran from the room. A second later Soun was in tears.   
Although she was facing toward her father, Ranma, Kasumi, And Nabiki all knew Akane wasn't speak of him.   
If only Ranma could of heard what Nabiki was thinking maybe...maybe he would have felt better.....maybe.}  
Nabiki * Saotome Ranma, Sorry about this.*  
The end of chapter 1.  
Author's Note: {Don't get me wrong, I like Akane. And anyone can see she's Ranma's true love. That's as obvious as Tenchi and Ryoko.   
Which holds true in most of their universes. But I've some how got to see Akane as a spoiled brat. Yes that exactly! A spoiled brat who always got her way until Ranma came along.   
And that's why she does most of the things she does. Because she can get away with it. Like hitting Ranma and so on. Anyway this story is not an alternate timeline really.  
It's some of an alternate universe because I didn't want to get rid of Ranma-chan. {Who is my favorite character!} So I opted for the twin sister setup.  
But that doesn't matter till later. JA!}  
WM "Tell me what you think. weirdmanweirdo@yahoo.com mailto:weirdmanweirdo@yahoo.com 


	2. In Hatred Of Men

This is an idea I came up with.   
The characters are not mine.   
I wrote this for fun.   
Author:   
I really don't have much time to put in my stories.   
So some characters may be inconstant with their norm.   
Next the stories are not proof read.   
So that means little mistakes in grammar and such.   
Its the idea that makes this story.   
Thanks to those who have supported it.   
And it should be quite excellent when all the Ranma characters are in play.   
But for now........   
  
  
His Hated Whole   
By Weirdman Weirdo.   
Charter 2 : In Hatred Of Men   
  
" School!" Ranma said in loud protest.   
"What do I have to go to school for?"   
{Yes it's that time again.....Time for school!}   
  
Ranma *I can't believe she's still mad... It's not like I had anything to do with it. Why did they make me go with her?*   
  
{Ranma jumps down from the fence he was on. Moments later he is splashed by water. Surprised, Ranma looks around to see where it came from. He spots an old lady with a ladle.}   
  
Ranma " Watch where you're throwing that."   
  
{Shaking his fist towards the old lady, he almost misses seeing Akane speed up her pace.}   
  
Ranma "Yo, Akane wait up!"   
  
{And so Ranma hurries to catch up to her.}   
  
Akane "Ranma, I will not be late just because of your fooling."   
  
Ranma "Whaa? What do you mean??"   
  
Akane "You have been acting like a child all morning. What normal guy would walk across fences at your age. Don't waste anymore time!"   
  
Ranma "Gees, what's your problem? You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to give me the slip. "   
  
Akane "I don't want to have to deal with stupid boys.!! That's all."   
  
Ranma "Hey! I'm allot smarter then a crazy tom boy look you."   
  
Akane "Ranma!"   
  
{Whack!}   
  
Ranma *Ow, That hurt.*   
  
{Ranma slowly got back up from the ground. As he got to his feet he suddenly felt a sharp pain stab through his mid section.}   
  
Ranma *Guess I still hurt from yesterday.. How could a girl hit so hard?? Wait!, Akane where is she?*   
  
{Ranma saw her running down the street some distance away from him.}   
  
"Hey Akane! Wait up!"   
  
{Akane didn't bother to slow down. Just then Ranma's father, Genma Saotome, ran up and grabbed Ranma by the scuff of his shirt.}   
  
Genma "Ranma!! What kind of man are you?? A real man would escort his new fiancée where ever she went.   
  
Now go with Akane!"{Genma promptly lifts Ranma over his head and throws him after Akane.}   
  
Ranma *Old man, I'm going to remember this one.*   
  
{Ranma steadies himself in the air, then lands a little behind Akane. }   
  
Ranma "How far way is this school anyway??"   
  
{If Ranma catching up to her surprised Akane at all, then she was good a not showing it. With an angry spat she answered his question.}   
  
Akane "It's just ahead."   
  
{A roar rose up ahead of them and Ranma saw Akane go into a combat stance. Soon a mob of boys descended upon Akane.}   
  
Akane "I hate boys!!"   
  
{So Akane began to take them apart as she made her way to the gate of the school. Ranma chose to simply jump up on the wall and so avoid the mayhem which he watch before him.}   
  
Boys "Akane we love you!! Date with us Akane!! Arrrgh!!! Akane....we uugn,,, "   
  
{Add sounds of pain and torcher. Ranma watch the scene in wonder as Akane finish off each assailant. Then he look up at Nabiki who was calling him from a third floor window of the school.}   
  
Nabiki "Ranma, you'd better come in or you'll be late."   
  
Ranma "But Akane..."   
  
Nabiki "Oh, you don't have to worry. She goes through this every morning."   
  
Akane "Every single morning!! This is getting depressing!"   
  
{Ranma look back down at Akane to see the school yarn littered with the moaning bodies of would be suitors. For awhile there seem to be a slight calm as in the sky dark storm clouds begin to gather.   
Then from behind a tree steps some one in kendo robes with a wooden boken in his right hand and a rose in his left.}   
  
Kendo guy {As if you don't know...} "Truly such a boorish lot. It is their fondest wish to date with you, Akane Tendo, but only if they can defeat you in battle."   
  
{ Akane appeared some what annoyed by this new arrival.}   
  
Akane "Oh, Good morning Kuno-sempai. I wonder where they got such a foolish idea?."   
  
Kuno "Yes, they should know that they can not best you. So fair Akane......"   
  
{Kuno throws the rose at Akane who catches it in between her fingers.}   
  
"Will you give me the honor of a duel with you?"   
  
{Ranma jumps down from the wall next to Akane.}   
  
Ranma "Woh, looks like your a pretty popular girl."   
  
Akane "Stay out of the way or you might get hurt."   
  
Ranma "So what's up with this guy?"   
  
Akane "Just stay back."   
  
{By then it was to late, Kuno's focus switched from Akane to Ranma. He pointed his wooden sword at him began to addressing him.}   
  
Kuno "You there, why are you being so familiar with Akane!?"   
  
Ranma " Umm.."   
  
Kuno " What is your name cur? Ah, but is it not custom to give one's own name first. Therefore I will give you mine. I am Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, captain of the kendo club, rising star of Furikan High. My peers call me, The Blue Thunder."   
  
{Lightning flashes through the sky and the girls on the third floor of the school start to whisper to one another.}   
  
Girls "Blue Thunder? Have you heard that?"   
  
Nabiki "Hmm, I the last I heard he was calling himself, Shooting Star. So it's news to me."   
  
{Ranma finally giving a chance to speak chooses to answer Kuno's first question.}   
  
Ranma "Well, I'm staying at the Tendo Dojo."   
  
Kuno "What!! Under the same roof as Akane!."   
  
{Kuno then charges at Ranma swinging his boken. Ranma Quickly dodges and the wooden sword cuts a slice out of the wall. Ranma throws his bag to Akane and takes up a fighting stance.}   
  
Ranma " Could you hold that for me Akane? {Then to Kuno} I'm Ranma Saotome of the School of Anything Goes martial arts, and I will take your challenge!"   
  
{So the battle was joined. Kuno came at Ranma with a quick strike which he dodged. Kuno continued to press his attack but Ranma was too fast for him each time. Meanwhile the sky grow darker as the storm move closer. Ranma leaped into the air over one of Kuno's swings, now it was time for him to engage Kuno.   
As the first drop of rain began to fall, Ranma jumps at Tatewaki Kuno hand extended toward his head while Kuno's sword came up beside his own. Suddenly a Panda came by carrying a large wooden sign. The panda quickly brought the sign down on Kuno's head, knocking him out. Then it started to write on it's sign.}   
  
Sign "What do you think your doing boy?"   
  
Ranma "Hey, pop! What the meaning of you breaking up the challenge?!"   
  
Sign "This is no time to fool around boy. Stop playing and get to school."   
  
Akane "Come on Ranma or we'll be late."   
  
{ However they were late anyway, so the teacher made them stand out in the hall.}   
  
Akane "This is all your fault."   
  
Ranma "My fault? We're out here because of your fight."   
  
Akane "My fight's are always over before it's time to start class."   
  
Ranma "Yea, What is all that about anyway?"   
  
Akane "Kuno told them that whoever wanted to date with me had to defeat me first."   
  
Ranma "Really, why would anyone listen to a fool like him?"   
  
Akane "He's the best fighter in Furikan High."   
  
Ranma "Your kidding me right? I could take him any time."   
  
Akane "You think so.. huh. Then what is that on your neck?"   
  
{Ranma reached up and touched a red bruise one his neck.}   
  
Ranma "Ouch. Hmmm, He did that with even touching me. Must be pretty good with that sword of his."   
  
Akane "Maybe you should take him more seriously."   
  
Ranma "Humph, We'll see...."   
  
{Elsewhere, in another classroom of the school Nabiki Tendo was talking to Tatewaki Kuno who was look at his forehead in a mirror.}   
  
Nabiki "And you say you didn't feel him to do."   
  
{Nabiki was of coarse referring to the word writing on Kuno's brow.}   
  
Kuno "Here I was thinking he was skilled, but he can't even spell right. It is written... Like this.!"   
  
{Tatewaki walks up to the blackboard and writes out the word... "Capable"}   
  
Nabiki "Umm, Kuno-baby shouldn't it be written like this?. " {She had wrote "Incapable" on the board.}   
  
Kuno "You do know I despise you."   
  
Nabiki "Ooh, My poor heart is bleeding."   
  
Kuno "However, I will endeavor to pay this Ranma back for his impertinent treatment of Akane."   
  
Nabiki "Well, it really should be up to them to work it out. They are engaged after all."   
  
Kuno "What!! Engaged, Never! I will not allow it!"   
  
{Kuno's out burst didn't go unnoticed.}   
  
Teacher "Kuno go stand in the hall."   
  
{Moments later Kuno is running down the halls of the school towards Ranma carrying a bucket of water. As he nears Ranma he dumps the bucket in his direction.}   
  
Ranma "Darn it! That's the third time I've been hit by water today. First that old lady, then the rain, and now..."   
  
Kuno "Never Saotome!!"   
  
Ranma "Must you keep interrupting me! Now where was I? That's the third..."   
  
Kumo "I will never except your engagement to Akane!"   
  
Akane "Ack! Kuno-sempai don't!"   
  
Ranma "Shhh! Don't letting people hear that!"   
  
{Again Akane and Ranma were to late as the doors to the classrooms flew open. The students of the Furikan High poured out of them and began to bombard Akane and Ranma with questions.}   
  
Boys and girls "Is it true? I thought Akane didn't like men. You're fiancés?"   
  
Akane "We aren't really."   
  
Ranma "Our parent want...."   
  
{Kuno puts and end to all the ruckus by attacking Ranma with his boken. Missing of course, but the poor bucket kicked itself.}   
  
Ranma "Hey, Kuno! This is no place to fight."   
  
{Ranma starts to run down the hall.}   
  
Kuno "Face me Ranma!"   
  
Ranma "Wait! Let's take this out side."   
  
Kuno "Oh, very well then."   
  
Ranma "Here I know a short cut."   
  
{Ranma jumps out the window, quickly followed by Tatewaki Kuno.}   
  
Akane "But this is the third floor!"   
  
Ranma "Oh no! Not again!!"   
  
{Akane runs to the window and looks down only to see Ranma and Kuno in a pool of water.}   
  
Akane *They're very lucky the pool was there.*   
  
{Down to Ranma in the pool.}   
  
Ranma * Looks like Kuno's out of it.*   
  
{Ranma lifts him up and carries him out of the water. As they reach the edge of the pool, Kuno starts to awaking. Once conscious he grabs Ranma.}   
  
Kuno "Ranma! I still fight on!"   
  
Ranma "See can see that!"   
  
{*And now the fun begins!!*}   
  
{A fury of fists and blade as the two went at each other. Kuno's wooden sword cutting up many things around him. Yet it still could not hit Ranma. The combat went on for awhile like this.}   
  
Akane * That idiot going to get himself hurt. I'd better go down there and stop this.*   
  
{Akane head down the to where the two martial artist were fighting. By the time she had reach them, the two had stop to pause for breath. Ranma and Kuno stood but a few feet apart from one another. Each breathing heavily.}   
  
Ranma *Darn it, This should not have taking so long. If I wasn't still hurting from yesterday I could have gotten past Kuno defense. But Akane's single hit is slowing me down....*   
  
Kuno * He is very good.. But not good enough. I've got you now Saotome.*   
  
{Kuno took one step back then sets up for a new charge.}   
  
Akane "Stop this both of you!"   
  
{Akane walks between Ranma and Kuno spreading her arms out as to hold them from each other. It was that very moment Kuno decided to start his attack. Kuno began running toward Ramna at an alarming speed. He didn't even see Akane there.}   
  
Kuno "Haaayaaa..."   
  
Ranma "Akane look out!"   
  
{Ranma jumped forward and grabbed the front of Akane school uniform, then as fast as e could, yanked her over. The force Ranma used made him fall backwards as Akane fell on top of him, his hands still holding the straps of the blue Furikan High uniform. At almost the same instant Kuno swept pass two, his sword slicing where Ranma had been standing. Time seem to slow down as this was going on. So to any on looker it seemed as if Tatewaki Kuno's boken had cut through both Akane and Ranma. The stroke complete, Kuno stood in a frozen stance. Akane was surprised to find herself lying on top of Ranma in away that was awkward to say the least.}   
  
Akane "You pervert! What do you think you doing?!!"   
  
{Akane could hear the crowd which to watch the fight, all take in their breath in shock.}   
  
Akane "It not what it looks like!"   
  
{Tatewaki Kuno turn around to catch sight of what was going on.}   
  
Kuno "Ranma Saotome! Have you no shame! For your treatment of Akane I....."   
  
{Kuno then to stopped as he to caught sight of what everyone else saw.}   
  
*No, didn't! I'm not like him!*   
  
Ramna "Akane are you Ok."   
  
{They now all seem to be looking at her in a weird way.}   
  
Akane "I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? What are you all staring at anyway?!"   
  
{So they all pointed. There upon the ground, near where Ranma had been standing before Kuno's charge,   
were the long black tresses of Akane's hair. Cut cleanly from her head as if by a single stoke of a sword.}   
  
Kuno "Ranma, out of consideration for Akane, I will delay this challenge until some time in the future."   
  
Ranma "Find! ....Akane are you sure you're OK?"   
  
Akane " I think might have twisted my ankle went I fell, but I'll be OK."   
  
Ranma * She must really up set.* "If it makes you can any better, you can punch me if you want. "   
  
Kuno "And me as well."   
  
Akane "I'll be OK, but I think I'll head home for awhile."   
  
{Akane walks away in a state of shock from Furikan high and heads home. }   
  
Kuno * She must really be up set. How am I going to atone for this. A deed reminiscent of that man! Even if by accident I must find a way to regain my honor.*   
  
Ranma "Oh, man! She must be pretty out of it."   
  
Nabiki "I would worry about it to much Ranma."   
  
Ranma "Woh, Nabiki! Where'd you come from."   
  
Nabiki "Do you really think I would miss a show like this?."   
  
Ranma "Ummm...."   
  
Nabiki "Besides Ranma. You had better get that looked at before you fight Kuno-baby again."   
  
{Kuno wasn't around anymore at this point, because near proximally to Nabiki was a big No No in his book.}   
  
Ranma "Get what looked at??"   
  
{Nabiki touch Ranma in the side and he doubled over in pain.}   
  
Ranma "How...How did...you ..know...??"   
  
Nabiki "I grew up in a dojo remember. Now come on, I'll take you to a doctor I know."   
  
Ranma "Thanks.." *I think.*   
  
{It wasn't long before Ranma and Nabiki were at a small clinic. Nabiki open the door and walked inside.}   
  
Nabiki "Hello! Dr. Tofu are you in?"   
  
{There didn't seem to be anyone around. Ranma, who was standing behind Nabiki felt something touch his hand. He turned around to see what it was and saw a long bony hand from a skeleton. One second later Ranma was hanging from the ceiling.}   
  
Nabiki "Oh, there you are Dr. Tofu. You can come down Ranma it's only Dr. Tofu."   
  
{A man appeared in the shadows from behind the skeleton.}   
  
Dr. Tofu "Yes, it's ok, This is just my friend, Betty here . "   
  
Ranma "Yea, I see I can see that.... Well it not like I was scared or anything, I was just caught a little off guard that's all."   
  
{Ranma dropped down from the ceiling back to the floor.}   
  
Nabiki "Right... And this isn't the first time you've been caught off guard Ranma. Has it.."   
  
Ranma "Hey! It's my fault your sister's a crazy uncute tomboy."   
  
Nabiki "Yes, isn't that why we here."   
  
{Nabiki started to explain to Dr. Tofu has been happening.}   
  
"Ranma here got himself hurt in a couple fights had had recently. So I brought him here for you to look at."   
  
Dr.Tofu "Oh, I see. Very well, Let's take a look at you. "   
  
{Ranma looked at Nabiki intently.}   
  
Nabiki "Oh, please. I have to get going anyway. I'm sure you can find your way back to the dojo by your self right?"   
  
Ranma "I know the way back."   
  
Nabiki "Good."   
  
{And with that Nabiki left for home. Meanwhile Dr.Tofu was examining Ranma. As soon as Ranma had taking off his shirt it reveled itself. A large black bruise right at the base of his rib cage.}   
  
Ranma * She got me that good??*   
  
Dr.Tofu " That's only superficial. It may look pretty nasty. But there's no internal bleeding, so you'll be OK if you just give it a rest for a few days. That means no fights. You shouldn't aggravate it."   
  
Ranma "Umm.. Thanks doc. I'll make sure I'll do that."   
  
Dr. Tofu "What I don't get is why Akane did this. She is really a nice girl if you get to know her."   
  
Ranma "Well I really don't want to get to know her. It's bad enough that she's my fiancé!"   
  
Dr. Tofu "Fiancé aren't you a little young to be thinking about that?"   
  
{Ranma realized he let it slip out again.}   
  
Ranma "It was our parent's idea. We're not really..."   
  
Dr. Tofu "Oh, I see. Has Akane's been up set about this?"   
  
Ranma "Well I guess I can see how she'd be mad after all the things that have been going on lately."   
  
Dr. Tofu "Well don't worry Ranma. Akane is a very nice girl. I'm sure you'll see that someday."   
  
{With that Ranma said goodbye to Dr. Tofu and headed back to the Tendo Dojo. Yet something was bothering him. Normally people can't just sneak up on him like the doctor did.}   
  
Ranma * He must be a pretty good martial artist... I wonder what he studied?*   
  
{So caught up in his thoughts, Ranma barely noticed the cute short haired girl that walked pass him.}   
  
Ranma * Darn! I'm not going to be happy still I know how he did it.*   
  
{Ranma had made up his mind. His turned around and headed back to Tofu's clinic.}   
  
Ranma "Hey, Doc....."   
  
{Ranma stop and walk back out of the clinic for he saw the doctor was already with a patient. The girl the had walked passed him just a small time ago. Ranma decides to wait outside for awhile in hopes that they'd be finished soon. He also ease drop on the conversation to try to pick up just when that might be.   
After a moment of listen in Ranma realize the girl talking was actually Akane.}   
  
Ranma* That's was Akane....*   
  
{Ranma listen more closely as Akane told Dr. Tofu about what happen.... And he was caught a little of guard when Akane started to cry. Finally Akane came out of the clinic.}   
  
Ranma "Hey, I like it better short."   
  
{Akane turn to see who had called her from behind.}   
  
Akane " Ranma, What are you doing here?!"   
  
Ranma " I came to ask Dr. Tofu something but found you instead."   
  
Akane" Umm.. Do you really mean it?"   
  
Ranma " Mean what?"   
  
Akane " About my hair, you idiot."   
  
Ranma" Yea, sure. I'm mean your not cute or anything. I just think it looks better this way."   
  
Akane " If your trying to console me, it's not working."   
  
Ranma " I wasn't! You still aren't cute, but I'm trying and say something nice......"   
  
Akane "Right, anyway, I'm uncute."   
  
Ranma "But I do like you hair short. Not that what I like matters...but."   
  
Akane "Thank you Ranma. I'm glad..."   
  
Ranma " Wha..?"   
  
Akane "You're lying, but still I'm glad."   
  
Ranma *Maybe she really is... nice.. after all?*   
  
{The next day, there was a bit of confusion amongst the boys of Furikan High. Well that was until the saw Ranma, then they knew the girl Ranma was with was Akane... Then Ranma and Akane proceeded to beat them to itty bitty bits... Yes, Ranma was of coarse taking it easy. He left most of them to Akane, who was used to handling them away. Ranma also managed to avoid Tatewaki Kuno, well until later that day....}   
  
Nabiki " I saw what you did this morning Ranma. Didn't Dr. Tofu ask you to take it easy for awhile?"   
  
Ranma "Aaa, Those guy couldn't hurt me.. Besides I really didn't want to be late again."   
  
Nabiki " I see... Oh! By the way Ranma, Kuno-baby asked me to give this to you."   
  
Ranma "Huh, what's that?"   
  
{Nabiki hands Ranma a piece of paper. Which he opens and reads.. }   
  
Ranma " Oh, Man! This is a letter of challenge from Kuno!"   
  
Nabiki "Ranma, it's really not a good idea fighting Kuno with you being injured and all."   
  
Ranma "No, I'm afraid I can't turn this down..."   
  
Nabiki "Hey, I just reminding you of what the doctor said. Anyway good luck with the fight."   
  
Ranma "Hey, wait a minute..."   
  
{However Nabiki slipped away from him.}   
  
*Darn it all! I don't like it but I have to do this..*   
  
{And so the battle.}   
  
Kuno "I see you've finally arrived Saotome.. It is time for us to finish what our battle from yesterday. Be prepared!"   
  
Ranma " Kuno, Akane was upset from what happen yesterday. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm sure going to make sure you don't do it again!"   
  
Kuno *Akane....* " I am very sorry for what happen to Akane.. But this fight is between you and me. Let us have no more words..."   
  
{Strikes, dodges, twirls and spins! The battle has begun. Very similar to before. Kuno was having a very hard time at hitting Ranma.}   
  
Kuno *It is as before. I can not touch him. Perhaps if I wait.....*   
  
Ranma * Man! I'm do just about all I can do to stay away from he's swings. Still to slow to get in.. Just hope he's tiring....*   
  
{Kuno stop his stream of attaches. They faced each other in the stances of their arts.}   
  
Kuno * I must be ready. He will come to me.... *   
  
Ranma * I have to finish this... The longer it drags out the weaker I become... Just a few quick kicks....*   
  
{Ranma move into Kuno with a round house of kicks. Yet Kuno stood his ground. There was little him could do against the speed of Ranma's legs. But Kuno knew at this close rang Ranma could not dodge his sword as well. And so Tatewaki Kuno lunched a quick barrage of strokes. They stuck Ranma randomly even as Ranma's kicks impacted against Kuno's left side. The force knock Kuno back out of striking range and on to the ground.}   
  
Kuno " Very good Ranma... But I, Tatewaki Kuno! Am not defeated yet."   
  
{Kuno push himself back to his feet and turn to face Ranma, who was once again in his waiting stance. Kuno could see some of his attach had gotten Ranma. Suddenly Ranma quivered. His left drop from formation and clutched his side. Then quickly got a hold of himself and returned to he's combat stance.}   
  
Kuno* What is this?? Is Saotome injure? But my blade barely hit there. Could it be that yesterday....*   
  
{A scene of Ranma falling as Kuno blade pass where he was standing went through Kuno's thoughts. And then a image of Akane's hair drifting freely in the wind.}   
  
Ranma "Let's finish this."   
  
Kuno *....Ranma is fight me even though he badly injure.... He fights for Akane's honor....*   
  
" It's finished, Ranma."   
  
Ranma "What!??"   
  
Kuno " I concede to you, Saotome.. "   
  
Ranma " Whaa.. Why??"   
  
Kuno " In doing so I regain my honor. Until tomorrow then. "   
  
{Kuno bows to Ranma and then walks away..}   
  
Ranma *I think I'm missing something here. Oh, well. Anyone you can walk away from....*   
  
{Then Ranma grabbed his side again.}   
  
*...Well, almost...*   
  
{A little while later, Akane came upon Ranma leaning against the fence supporting himself as he walk back to the dojo. It took her some time but she finally convinced him to let her help him walk home.   
Ranma still heals very fast...The next day he was OK enough to head back to school. He was even ready to handle some of the crowd he knew would be waiting for him and Akane. And they came... But just before the were on top of Akane and Ranma, Tatewaki Kuno step from behind a tree.}   
  
Kuno " Halt! Come no further. I, Tatewaki Kino have an announcement to make."   
  
{The boy stop and the students of Furikan High gathered around to hear what he had to say. }   
  
Kuno "From this day on... None of you may date with Akane Tendo! For none of you are man enough! Yesterday I battle against a true man of honor. He fought for Akane against unbeatable odds. And he was only thinking of her honor... The person I speak of is Ranma Saotome! He showed great courage to face me, and is her fiancé by her father's wishes. So none should stand in their way of happiness. Even I will step a side so that they may be together. I would not do this if Ranma was nothing less than a man amongst man!"   
  
{Everyone in the school started talking all at once. Save Nabiki, who was counting the yen she made from selling pictures of Kuno and Ranma's battle. She had read the location of it before she gave the challenge letter to Ranma.   
And of coarse there was Akane, who eyes were ablazed with anger as she glared at Ranma.. The hate in those eye made him cringe as he looked toward her.   
Ranma father would have killed him if he had heard Ranma next thought.....}   
  
Ranma *I rather be half a man then hated..*   
  
End Of Chapter 2   
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long... I didn't want to make it clear in the story, but the reason why Kuno gave up Akane is not because of Ranma. It was because of himself. He felt as if he didn't care for Akane right. He put her in danger and had harmed her in a way... Stained he honor as a man. So he used Ranma as his escape. He may not of realized it himself, but since Ranma was not as cowardly as he appear in the real series, It was easy enough to give up Akane. Well it hard to explain, it just another one of those guy things. You know what I mean right?   
I didn't want to have to write down this chapter, which is why it took so long. Yet it had to be done for the story to go on.   
  
Next time- Ryoga-chan! Ryoga come to town and he becomes very mad at Ranma... And why is Akane getting the wrong idea when she hears Ryoga say Ranma ran out on there fight?? This one should be allot of fun, that's if I ever get it done. PS. It seem I'm not going to put Ranko-chan in this story after all. The reason why I wanted her in it is gone.. I will from now on stick to my original idea for this story.. It starts to change more from here on out. }   
  
THE MAIN IDEA BEHIND HIS HATED WHOLE!   
  
The main idea main idea behind HHW is what if all the main girls hated instead of loved him.   
Next how and why do they hate him.   
It was easy... If Ranma was never cursed all the girls would hate him.   
Check this!   
Shampoo- If Ranma was a guy when they first meet, He would defeat her as a guy before her whole village. And then leave her.. Shampoo would be in effect humiliated before everyone. = Hates Ranma the glad/sad brooch effect. Infact it would be a good idea to have the Glad/sad brooch story for HHW where she uses the brooch to make her love Ranma instead of hating him.   
  
Akane- I'm glad you're not a boy, she said to him. Well this time around he was. =Hates Ranma.   
  
Kodachi- Ranma stops her from beating up girls before the gym match.=Hates Ranma.   
  
Ukyou= This one a little harder. Something to do with the fact he doesn't turn into a girl "DUH!" Sorry, I know the reason. I just don't know how to write it down.   
  
As you see from this chapter. Kuno is also on a different path. I changed Ryoga and Mousse a little as well..   
But I don't want to give away any of the story.   
This was to give you and idea of how I thought up the idea for His Hated Whole. So until the time I get more story done you can think up one of you own....JA.   
  
Ranma Saotome, Genma Saotome, Nodoka Saotome, Akane Tendö, Soün Tendö, Kasumi Tendö, Nabiki Tendö, Ukyö Kuonji, Ryöga Hibiki, P-chan, Gosunkugi Hikaru, Shampoo, Moose, Tatewaki Kunöu, Kodachi Kunö, Pantyhose Taro, Hinako Hinomiya, Akari Unryü, and Konatsu are copyright 1987, 1996 by Rumiko Takahashi.


End file.
